Chapter 3: The King of the Free People
(Chapter 3: The King of the Free People) (The Dragon Kingdom, Temple of the Golden Lotus) (Monkey Khan was relived as he dismounted from his nimbus cloud and saw that indeed, the Temple of the Golden Lotus was still standing where it ought to be. Everything was the same since the Dragon Kingdom was liberated from the Iron Dominion, down to the last brick and detail. Still, Khan could sense something was off as he approached the temple gates. He walked inside to see the same beautiful structure of the Dragon Kingdom's revered shrine built in honor of the ancient Golden Lotus King. That's when he saw a familiar face walk up towards him) Monkey Khan: Li Yuen! Li Yuen:(bowing at him) A pleasure most rare, Your Highness. Monkey Khan: I need information on recent events and the world's history and structure. Li Yuen: Ah. For the treaty negotiations with the High Councilor? Monkey Khan: Yes. The treaty negotiations. Li Yuen: I'm sorry, Khan. Sonic has been less willing to reveal his regime's inner workings. Monkey Khan: Then Tell me. Recount the events of his ascension. A thorough review might illuminate new strategies for negotiations. Li Yuen: I'm humbled, Sire. Five years ago the criminal Scourge deceived Sonic into killing his wife, Sally, and destroying New Mobotropolis. Consumed by grief, Sonic killed Scourge. (Khan was shocked that Sonic was the High Councilor and was the one who killed Scourge. While understanding why, he thought that Sonic would still stay pure and good after murdering Scourge) Monkey Khan: Yes... We all remember where we were that day... Go on. Li Yuen: Afterward he showed no restraint. Judge, jury and executioner, he and other like-minded mobians quickly reined in the criminal element. Monkey Khan: Which made him quite popular. Li Yuen: This planet was desperate for strong leadership. Sonic consolidated his power and created the One-Mobius Government. Democratic institutions were swept away. (Li Moon, in a royal dress, appears) Li Moon: Your Highness. The High Councilor's envoys await you in the throne room. Monkey Khan: Thank you, Li.(Heads to the Throne Room) (Once he gets to the Throne Room, he sees the alternate versions of Miles "Tails" Prower and Charmy Bee) Monkey Khan:(greeting them) Tails. Charmy. Welcome. (Both Tails and Charmy bows to him) Charmy(Regime): Your Highness. It's an honor to meet you. Tails(Regime): This is our first time to be at the Dragon Kingdom. Monkey Khan: Yes. We have important matters to discuss. The treaty. Tails(Regime): The final draft. Sonic and the rest of us are glad you've agreed to his terms. Monkey Khan: May I? (Tails handed the treaty as Khan opened it. At first, it was a simple deal of offering health and security benifits for the Dragon Kingdom, but once he reads the bottom, he becomes upset) Charmy(Regime): Is there a problem, your highness? Monkey Khan: This is complete subjugation. Sonic will rule the Dragon Kingdom! Tails(Regime): It's what you agree to. It's what we expect. Monkey Khan: Are you threatening me? Tread carefully. Tails(Regime): I'm sorry, but we have our orders. (Regime Charmy lunged to tackle Khan while Regime Tails sents out a shock blast from his Buster Arm Cannon at him as well. Khan rolled from the blast, which hits Charmy, out cold, instead. Regime Tails tries to fight back, but Khan fires a blast from his staff towards Tails) Monkey Khan: You can tell Sonic... He will NOT have the Dragon Kingdom!! (Stage 1: Monkey Khan vs. Miles "Tails" Prower(Regime)! Begin!) (Monkey Khan defeats tails and wins) Monkey Khan: I say to heck to your orders. (Regime Charmy gets back up and stings Khan in the back, but Khan recovers from the back attack) Monkey Khan: Let's not take this too far and make a mess out of it. I just want to talk to Sonic. Charmy(Regime): You don't "talk" to Sonic. You do what he wants! And you're going to do like you said you were going to do! (Stage 2: Monkey Khan vs. Charmy Bee(Regime)! Begin!) (Regime Charmy tries to teach Khan a lesson, but Khan defeats him and wins once again) Monkey Khan: You two are the worse excuse for diplomats I've ever seen. (His confidence was put on hold when the throne room's doors thrust open, revealing another Monkey Khan. It was almost an exact duplicate, except his hair is black mixed with white, and his purple uniform has the flair of a Chinese Emperor with a red velvet cape. He was accompanied with an army of Yagyu ninjas surrounding his Mainstream counterpart) Yagyu ninja:(points at the prime Khan) There he is, Sire! (Regime Khan was not amused to see his duplicate) Monkey Khan: Well then. Parallel dimension it is. Monkey Khan(Regime): Who do you work for, usurper?! Regina Ferrum? Conquering Storm? Monkey Khan: I am Ken Khan, King of the Free People and protector of the Dragon Kingdom! I answer to no one! Unlike you. Monkey Khan(Regime): Mind your tongue. Monkey Khan: I see you've become one of Sonic's lackeys. Did joining this so-called regime make you unworthy as a king? Monkey Khan(Regime): It matters not! I conquered all Four Ninja Clans and made them submit to my rule. Monkey Khan:(enraged) Then you've become no different than the Iron Queen! Have you not learned anything?! Monkey Khan(Regime): On the contrary, the destruction of Sonic's home of New Mobotropolis taught me one thing; sacrifices must be made for the greater good. The people of this world cannot be trusted unless they are ruled by strong-willed leaders like himself. Monkey Khan: So you would give away your kingdom, and your people, like they were worn boots? To a dysfunctional hedgehog? Monkey Khan(Regime): The treaty requires Sonic to maintain Mobius's nations. And recognize our autonomy. Monkey Khan: But you're risking innocent lives! You'll put the whole kingdom at his beck and call! Monkey Khan(Regime): A necessary compromise. Monkey Khan: More like appeasement! Monkey Khan(Regime):(now irritated at his counterpart's remark) I've had enough of this. Take him! (First, a Yagyu tried to attack, but failed as Monkey Khan swung his staff and swatted the ninja away. The second Yagyu followed suit, but was also defeated. Then the third. Fourth. And the rest. None were a match for Mainstream Khan's ferocity and ability. With no guards left to assist him, Regime Khan decides to take down Mainstream Khan himself. They both end up into a hand-to-hand/staff-to-staff duel, which Mainstream Khan easily knocked him down) Monkey Khan: You know, I planned to offer you help... I changed my mind. (Stage 3: Monkey Khan vs. Monkey Khan(Regime)! Begin!) (Both were equally matched but Mainstream Khan stood in triumph after defeating his Regime counterpart) Monkey Khan: Now let's discuss a revised foreign policy… (Before he could react, thousands of ninjas hailing from the Four Ninja Clans poured in) Monkey Khan(Regime):(enraged) KILL HIM!! (As some of the ninjas were about to attack, a red glow suddenly formed everyone, except Khan, freezing them in their tracks) Monkey Khan: Huh?!(He waved a hand in front of one Yagyu, and even hit one to the point of falling down like a statue. Neither of them fazed) What now? (Just then, a figure appeared. He was a tall, brown-furred mammoth wearing a purple tuxedo and tie and holding a cane in his right hand) Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): They do tend to fight first, don't they? Though I may have stoked the fires a bit… Monkey Khan: Mogul... what are you doing here? Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): I feed on conflict and chaos. Until today, I've been starving. I sensed the return of aggression, and sought its cause. Monkey Khan: You did more than that. You brought us here. Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): No, King of the Free People. That was not me. But I can guess who did. Monkey Khan: My fire doesn't need stoking, Mogul! Answer me! Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): You dare to presume to command me? Monkey Khan: I do... And you will obey! (Stage 4: Monkey Khan vs. Mammoth Mogul(Parallel)! Begin!) (Strangely, Khan defeats Mogul) Monkey Khan: You're weak, Mogul. What happen to you? Mammoth Mogul(Parallel):(getting back on his feet) It all began after Scourge tricked Sonic the Hedgehog into slaying his own family, and with it, his home city, and everything he cared about. I admit, I was intrigued by Sonic's suffering… but as I watched it grow, I realized the path he took was… inconvenient for me. Ruling undisputed as High Councilor, Sonic's reign has nearly eliminated conflict. Left me virtually powerless. Monkey Khan: So, if you didn't bring us here, who did? Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): Those who would end Sonic's rule. The Insurgents. Monkey Khan: Heroes? Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): Only four. All other heroes who challenged Sonic have been eliminated. Monkey Khan: He killed them.(looks back at Regime Tails and Regime Charmy) And the only ones left are those who joined him? Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): Along with a small cadre of former villains, whose loyalty was bought… or coerced. Monkey Khan: I need to join my friends. Mammoth Mogul(Parallel): They're with the Insurgents as we speak. Monkey Khan: Send me to them. (The Insurgency HQ) (Espio'' is about to take a Chaos-pill, until everyone is stunned with Khan's sudden appearance by a bright green glow)'' Espio: How did you get here? Monkey Khan: Mogul.(to Knuckles) Not our Mogul. Amy: We know. Meet-Not-our-Shadow-and-Maria. Shadow(Insurgency):(comes in) It's good to finally get you here, Monkey Khan. Maria(Insurgency):(comes in) Shadow was wondering how to retrieve you from the Dragon Kingdom. (Khan nodded and turned to Espio, who ingested the pill) Monkey Khan: Headache? Espio: Trying to prevent one. Shadow(Insurgency): It's a durability enhancer. C-4-A-08. Monkey Khan: How can a pill allow- Tikal(Insurgency):(appears) The power of the Chaos Emeralds combined with nanotech as a result of the planet's most brilliant minds. It increases the tensile strength of bone and tissue structures by a factor of several thousand, giving anybody who takes it additional superhuman strength and durability. Amy: Shadow can tell you the rest if you're having trouble sleeping. He "borrowed" the recipe from Sonic, who's a total jerk and not the dreamy hedgehog I've fall in love with. Sonic gives this stuff to his flunkies. Monkey Khan: Yes. I've met the evil versions of Tails and Charmy. Shadow(Insurgency): They're not evil. Most obey Sonic out of fear...or they believe he's right and have lost perspective. Monkey Khan: So you and the girls and the only three left. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency):(appears) Not the only ones... Monkey Khan: You... Espio:(enraged): How are you even alive?! Shadow(Insurgency): Don't worry. He's with us. Amy Rose:(confused): What? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): Unlike your Doctor Eggman, I've redeemed myself and revive Maria for Shadow. Sonic doesn't suspect his best friend is funding the Insurgency. Shadow(Insurgency): Eggman's involvement is a secret. People critical of Sonic disappear. Government officials, activists, reporters... Amy Rose: Well, now that we're all here, can you explain why you brought us here? And why didn't you ask us? Espio: I agree. We're busy trying to stop th- Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): The Chaos bomb. It didn't went off. Your transfer prevented it. We made sure of it. Espio: How did you kn- Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): We've been monitoring your world for some time. You four specifically. Shadow(Insurgency): Before G.U.N was destroyed, they created a weapon to take down Sonic. A Master Emerlad-powered laser that can... Knuckles: Wait a minute! A Master Emerald weapon. If you kill him, you're no better than he is. Tikal(Insurgency): He didn't say "kill". It'll incapacitate him. Nothing more. Shadow(Insurgency): The weapon is in the abandoned G.U.N. headquarters. I need your DNA to unlock it. (At One-Mobius Government Headquarters, Amy oversees Sonic's work on Chaos after executing a criminal) Amy Rose(Regime): Sorry for being late.(sees Chaos) Eggman's device is working. Great. "Convining" him to join our cause wouldn't work. Sonic(Regime):(nods) uh-huh. Amy Rose(Regime): Are you okay with this? With us? (Sonic stays quiet) Amy Rose(Regime): Sonic, I'm know I'm not Sally and I never will be. I just thought that w- (Sonic hugs Amy and smiles at her) Sonic(Regime): I understand, Amy. I need to do something else in my life. Amy Rose(Regime):(smiles) Thank you for understanding, sweetie. Oh, by the way, Knuckles i- Sonic(Regime): Is on his way here(sees Enerjak(Alternate Knuckles) heading to them) Enerjak(Regime): High Councillor.(sees Amy's dress) Like the new look, Ames. (Amy blushes while Sonic silently. Enerjak gets back to the subject) Enerjak(Regime): We have a problem. I ran into Amy's twin. And someone who looked a lot like Espio. And Knuckles. (Both Sonic and Amy changes their expressions) Sonic(Regime): Find them. And any others that might be out there. I want to know everything. If you find anyone who looks like you or Amy or anyone else, You and the others have permission to arrest them on sight. Report when you do. Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians